


Дядя (The Uncle)

by Bookish_Swearwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, Гангстер!АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookish_Swearwolf/pseuds/Bookish_Swearwolf
Summary: Римус замочил Дурслей. Аккуратно, конечно, и после того как Гарри покинул их дом.





	Дядя (The Uncle)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Uncle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/839169) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Не знаю, как это назвать, но здесь довольно много детей совершает довольно много незаконных поступков. Тут нет насилия над детьми, ни физического, ни сексуального, но права несовершеннолетних точно нарушаются.
> 
> Спасибо regis_enslig за редактуру!

Описанное никогда не случилось бы с Римусом, которого родители вырастили хорошим, надёжным, заслуживающим доверия человеком, чьи положительные качества закрепились обучением на Гриффиндоре.

Оно произошло с другим Римусом, чью волчью задницу родители выкинули на улицу, когда ему стукнуло десять и от него стало слишком много мороки; с Римусом, который выбрал Гриффиндор только из соображений самосохранения; с Римусом, презирающим правила ещё больше, чем Джеймс и Сириус, и ещё более жестоким (и скрытным) в своих поступках…

 _Этот_ Римус понял: в магловском мире у магии множество чрезвычайно полезных применений.

Разумеется, наказание могло быть жестоким, но ведь он был молодым, беспощадным и умным, а предохранительные меры Министерства обходил с лёгкостью профессионального взломщика, столкнувшегося с коробкой из-под обуви. Вскрытие замков и кража денег из банковских хранилищ – только начало. У больших криминальных кланов, несмотря на всё их влияние, не было шансов против юного честолюбивого оборотня с волшебной палочкой и твёрдым взглядом.

Поэтому, когда он узнал, что сын Джеймса Поттера, трагично погибшего от рук Волдеморта (которого Римус ненавидел не за власть, а за необдуманное обращение с ней), отправляется в Хогвартс, Римус потянул за несколько ниточек.

Он замочил Дурслей. Аккуратно, конечно, и после того как Гарри покинул их дом.

Затем он напомнил о нескольких долгах. В чужих долгах он скопил немалое состояние, и большинство вложений окупались прекрасно. Он мог позволить себе не убивать должников и отпускать их, оставляя лишь слегка болезненное напоминание об их неспособности расплатиться.

 _Затем_ он связался с Люциусом Малфоем и, отделавшись всего лишь четвертью своего банковского счёта, выбил должность профессора маггловедения. Безобидный, дружелюбный профессор Люпин. Ещё одна крупная сумма помогла расправиться с этой скверной ликантропией; Северус Снейп, возможно, горд и высокомерен, но он не болван, поэтому с радостью варил новое экспериментальное зелье за деньги и статус, которые мог принести ему Люпин. Даже Дамблдор отметил, что чем бы ни занимался Римус в магловском мире, он, кажется, смог крепко встать на ноги. Несомненно, он никогда не видел такого смелого, уверенного молодого человека.

В июне, когда Гарри должен был отправиться в приют, добрый профессор Люпин предположил, что, возможно, усыновить сына своего дорогого друга, Гарри, который стал ему как родной, – его долг.

В первый же день летних каникул профессор Люпин – Римус – усадил своего нового сына и показал ему, как обойти министерское ограничение на магию несовершеннолетних. На второй день он познакомил его с некоторыми из своих деловых партнёров-маглов, и до Гарри начало доходить, чем его новый опекун обычно занят на каникулах. Гарри учился быстро, с большим энтузиазмом, и теперь редко можно было увидеть Римуса Люпина, которого в магловском мире знали как Дядю, без следующего по пятам темноволосого сына с умной искоркой в глазах.

Ведь если ты Мальчик, Который Выжил, сын самого могущественного криминального авторитета во всей Западной Европе, да ещё и с зелёными глазами, по которым сохнут все девчонки, – мир у твоих ног.

О, да.

Гарри учился очень быстро.

***

Когда Гарри Поттер вернулся в школу после первого лета со своим приёмным отцом – всё было вполне по закону, ведь Дурсли, предыдущие опекуны, были загадочно, но грамотно убиты в своих постелях некоторое время назад – его подруга Гермиона отметила, что он, должно быть, узнал очень многое за три месяца с профессором Люпином.

– Он, конечно, преподаёт магловедение, но я слышала, что Люпин чертовски хорош в чарах, – сказала Гермиона, и Гарри пришлось признать, что она права. Чертовски, в сущности, – как раз подходящая характеристика.

– Кое-что выучил, – признался он, – и освоил несколько карточных фокусов.

– Карточные фокусы? – спросил Рон Уизли. – Типа с магловскими игральными картами?

– Ага, меня им научил парень из пиццерии, где мы обедали, – ответил Гарри. – Давайте покажу.

Три недели спустя Рон выиграл в магловский покер у Драко Малфоя всё его годовое содержание.

Гарри, конечно, как и его отец, преуспевал в спорте, а так как Гермиона была асом в цифрах, он и Римус поручили ей принимать ставки на квиддич. Матчи стали для Гарри тщательно спланированными упражнениями по выбору подходящего времени; о, он никогда намеренно не проигрывал, ведь Римус в этом отношении был старомоден, но Гарри понял, что единственная значимая вещь – разница в счёте.

Иногда они специально подстраивали всё так, чтобы Люциус Малфой продувал кучу бабла, что было всего лишь честным возвратом собственных средств, ведь Римус когда-то подкупил его ради должности профессора. Однажды они просто ради веселья покрыли липким лаком метлу Флинта (и так как Римус был прирождённым учителем, шутка стала важным практическим уроком для Гарри).

Когда в конце года они наконец нашли Тайную комнату, Гарри сообразил надеть солнечные очки с отражающими линзами, которые подарил ему один из «деловых партнёров» Дяди (потому что кто может быть милее двенадцатилетнего гангстера?), и прихватить с собой любимый помповый обрез Римуса. Обрез был эффективен, специально создан для подобных врагов: два выстрела в черепушку – и змеюка шашлык.

А ещё Гарри совсем не обрадовало, что вякающий дневник наехал на Свою.

Ты не можешь бычить на друзей Гарри.

Дневник Тома обрёл свой печальный конец в измельчителе бумаг, который Римус хранил в своём кабинете для демонстрации магловских технологий. Гарри очень хотел оставить его и зачаровать так, чтобы Том писал глупую хрень, но Римус знал, что старые враги умеют находить своих старых друзей, и потом их всё равно приходится убивать – чаще всего получается некрасиво.

За этот год они усвоили многое. Гермиона узнала, что такое канноли, а с Роном больше никто не решался играть в карты, хотя дома он научил трюкам своего отца. Оказалось, что ловкость рук у них – семейное, однако Артур больше предпочитал честный блеф.

Римус всего лишь покачал головой и сказал Гарри, что некоторым людям уже не помочь и чтобы он доедал свои канноли.

***

Всё лето после второго курса Гарри слонялся с Засовом, медвежатником, специализирующимся на волшебных сейфах, и множеством парней, откликавшихся на имя Джимми и подставлявших зажигалки, когда Дяде нужно было прикурить. Лето выдалось неплохим: развлечениям не было конца, а Римус всегда умел заинтересовать. Ведь он не верил, что детей надо укрывать от окружающего мира. Римус брал с собой Гарри во всевозможные классные поездки и время от времени разрешал ему присутствовать на деловых встречах. Они вместе посмотрели «Крёстного отца» и высмеяли его.

Кроме того, Римус добыл дементора: заинтересованная сторона могла приобрести тварей, которых выращивали на особых фермах из личинок боггартов, контрабандным путём за определённую цену. Он начал обучать Гарри заклинанию Патронуса, но не потому что, как он сказал, это заклинание понадобится Гарри, а потому что он задумал кое-что особенное, и, возможно, Гарри придётся защищаться, если всё пройдёт не очень гладко.

– К чему мы готовимся? – спрашивал Гарри, и Римус нежно поглаживал пистолет в кобуре под левой подмышкой.

– На Рождество ты получишь особенный подарок, – таков всегда был ответ.

Так что Гарри, сидя на переднем сидении рядом с водителем, отправился в школу с профессором Люпином, уверенный, что на Рождество его ожидает великолепное приключение. Первый семестр прошёл прекрасно; Рон всё лето оттачивал свои магические картёжные навыки на маглах в местном пабе и приехал в школу с кучей галлеонов, которые тратил на выходные в Хогсмиде. У Гарри были свои заработки от волшебных карманных краж, которым обучил его Римус (потому что молодой человек должен с чего-то начинать), и с доходами от вложений, которые Гермиона сделала со своей доли заработка от ставок, они могли скупить весь «Зонко» и всё «Сладкое королевство».

Гарри, как хороший сын, покупал своему приёмному отцу плитку шоколада из «Сказочного королевства» каждый раз, когда бывал в Хогсмиде – что теперь случалось гораздо чаще, чем положено по правилам, ведь они с Роном шантажом вынудили близнецов отдать Карту Мародёров. Тем не менее, никто и не говорил, что гриффиндорцы должны быть законопослушными. Римус ведь таким не был. Гермионе, которая перешла от приёма ставок к нумерологии, после ведения букмекерских книг по квиддичу математика давалась на раз-два. Это показало, что преступления _и правда_ влекут за собой последствия, если ты вооружён битой загонщика и решительным взглядом.

На Рождество Гарри и Римус отправились в прекрасный дом в Оксфорде; у них был дом и в Лондоне, но Дядя предпочитал проводить каникулы не в городе, где вёл большую часть дел. Их ожидала куча веселья, и можно было ни о чём не беспокоиться – Римус оставил одного из многочисленных Джимми вести дела, наложив на него заклятие в стиле Империуса, которое предотвратило бы любую попытку начать двойную игру.

– Мне кажется, я никогда не видел, как ты по-настоящему отдыхаешь, – сказал Гарри в канун Рождества, пока они стояли в очереди у входа в церковь (как и большинство британских преступников-карьеристов, Римус был почтительным и набожным прихожанином англиканской церкви).

– Я решил, что нам стоит отлично провести время вместе, – ответил Римус, кладя кассовый чек на тысячу фунтов на блюдо для пожертвований.

На следующее утро Гарри получил новый костюм от Засова, подогнанную плечевую кобуру из коринфской кожи от итальянского партнёра Дяди, свой собственный настоящий никелированный пистолет двадцать второго калибра, ручной работы, от Римуса…

И билет на поезд в Инвернесс.

– Билет на поезд? – уточнил он. – Я, конечно, уверен, что в Инвернессе миленько и всё такое…

– Ну, настоящий подарок – на его окраине, – ответил Римус, – вернее, прямо в открытом море. Мы отправляемся в тюрьму Азкабан.

– А что такого в этом Азкабане?

– Убийца твоих родителей, – Римус плутовски улыбнулся. – Пока едем, у нас будет время набросать план. Мы освободим Сириуса Блэка из Азкабана, Гарри, а затем ты можешь сам его прикончить.

***

В это Рождество, сидя в поезде на Инвернесс, Гарри и Римус изучали карты Азкабана. Они были нацарапаны дрожащей рукой волшебника-картографа, который провёл в тюрьме пять лет за какое-то преступление и рисовал карты, чтобы не потерять рассудок; когда он вышел на свободу, Римус купил оригиналы и хранил их много лет. В конце концов, заключение в Азкабане – надлежащее наказание для Блэка, и Римус всегда планировал, что именно Гарри убьёт его, когда настанет время.

Под сменяющиеся сельские пейзажи он рассказал Гарри, что давно не ходил на дело сам. Благодаря ясному, организованному уму и уникальному взгляду на мир маглов, сильной стороны Дяди всегда была организация, а не непосредственное участие в преступлении. Гарри почувствовал, как опасность опьяняет до дрожи; а Римус был взбудоражен, будто ребёнок рождественским утром.

В Инвернессе они дождутся Нового года; Римусу нужно время, чтобы подкупить охранников-людей, сторожащих бухты острова, и управляющего со впавшими глазами, следящего за менее опасными преступниками, работающими на кухне и над другими мелкими поручениями. Чтобы расчистить путь к одиночным камерам, необходимо избавиться от дементоров, а управляющий знает одного малого с особым талантом привлечь этих тварей, когда захочет.

В канун Нового года, около полуночи, они развернули ковёр-самолёт, незаконно добытый через русских парней, у которых с Дядей было соглашение: он закрывает глаза на их игорный бизнес в Лондоне, а они взамен предоставляют ему на каждый День всех святых ящик водки и некоторое количество пистолетов. Водка шла гладко, как шёлк, и сильно пьянила, так что Дядя использовал её для развлечения тех, кого хотел обезоружить. У пистолетов он зачаровывал бойки и продавал стволы американскому «свободному ополчению»*, участники которого так и не могли понять, почему они не выстреливали, если направить их на человека.

На ковре они пересекли море и пролетели над сторожевой башней с потушенными огнями (взятка номер один), затем проникли через небрежно оставленное открытым окно (взятка номер два) на этаж выше одиночных камер. Камеры были тихи, как могилы, и на Гарри тяжёлым покрывалом опустилось горе. Он думал о счастливых воспоминаниях: семейные застолья с итальянской мафией, походы с Римусом и французскими контрабандистами оружия, солнечный завтрак с улыбающейся, пухленькой маман борделя, в приобретении которого Римус был заинтересован. Это почти сработало, но рядом раздался звон цепей.

– Дядя, – прохрипел кто-то, и через решётку протянулась пара рук. Римус вложил в них ковёр и вручную взломал замок.

– Досчитай до ста, – сказал он, – а затем начинай диверсию. Ковёр нам не понадобится; если сможешь добраться до материка, отправляйся в Лондон и разыщи меня.

– Да благословит вас бог, Дядя, – сказал мужчина и подошёл к окну, радостно глядя на лунный свет.

Зажав в руке карту, Римус вёл Гарри по запутанному лабиринту из коридоров и лестниц, укрываясь от туманных фигур вдалеке, пока не остановился за каменной колонной. Дементор обводил стены своими покрытыми струпьями ладонями, обманчиво лениво паря в воздухе перед входом в камеру. Изнутри доносилось тихое хныканье.

– Беллатриса Лестрейндж, – прошептал Римус. – Блэк через две камеры.

Наверху поднялся крик, и дементор вскинул свою покрытую капюшоном голову так, будто оттуда доносились приятнейшие звуки классической музыки. Вскоре он проскользил по направлению звука, и Римус осторожно двинулся вперёд мимо камеры с табличкой «Б. Лестрейндж» и камеры с выцарапанным именем по направлению к следующей.

В ней на полу лежал чёрный пёс, которому, кажется, было крайне скучно.

Гарри, вновь оживившись, наблюдал, как чёрный кожаный ошейник и поводок, которые взял с собой Римус, змеями пролезают сквозь прутья и смыкаются на шее пса. Потом к его морде подлетел намордник и тоже застегнулся за ушами. Глаза пса затуманились, и он послушно встал и легко проскользнул сквозь решётку.

Они выбрались из тюрьмы даже слишком легко: через окно и к отмели, добежали до утлой лодки, и Римус опять пробормотал что-то про взятку номер один. Гарри чуть не вскрикнул от радости, когда лодка, подгоняемая палочкой Римуса, оттолкнулась от берега в море в сторону материка. Пёс, под Империо, выжженным Римусом на коже ошейника, сидел спокойно.

Через час они уже вернулись, целые и невредимые, в свой роскошный номер в Инвернессе и слушали, как по каминной радиосети передают новости о побеге двух опасных преступников из Азкабана.

– Что ж, здорово, что ему удалось улизнуть, – сказал Римус. – Не думал, что получится, но Маркс всегда был находчивым. Мы познакомились ещё в юности. Не стоит, Гарри, – предупредил Римус, увидев, как Гарри осторожно тянется к собачьей шерсти. Гарри знал, что это Бродяга – анимагическая форма Сириуса Блэка, но сейчас он выглядел просто как тощий пёс, который очень хочет, чтобы почесали за ушком. Гарри было сложно всерьёз воспринять предостережение, достаточно иронично прозвучавшее из уст криминального авторитета, что это «убийца и безжалостный ублюдок».

Гарри смотрел, как Римус расстегнул намордник и отцепил поводок: пёс по-прежнему сидел не шевелясь – ошейник всё ещё свободно свисал с его шеи.

– Всё, как мы учили, Гарри, – сказал Римус своим лучшим учительским тоном, – Авада Кедавра, резко вниз, дуга, резко вниз.

Гарри помнил замечательно. Ему пока не разрешали замочить кого-нибудь самостоятельно, но в конце концов он ведь смог уложить приличных размеров корову. Ужин из неё тоже получился неплохой.

– Могу… могу я сначала поговорить с ним? – нерешительно спросил Гарри.

Римус уставился на него непонимающе.

– Зачем?

– Узнать, почему он сделал это.

– Он сделал это, потому что ужасный человек и выбрал неверную сторону… – Гарри оборвал его упрямым взглядом. – Ладно, – вздохнул Римус и, подцепив ошейник пальцами, поднял голову пса резко вверх. – Переменись, – сказал он; пёс вытянулся и завыл.

Перед ними предстал Сириус Блэк, тощий, со спутанными волосами и синяками под глазами, в лохмотьях.

Гарри и не думал, что он окажется таким низким. Римус возвышался над ним, хотя сам едва ли был примером хорошей осанки.

Застав их врасплох, Сириус пустился в истерический хохот, и Римус потянул его за воротник, как тряпичную куклу, приказывая прекратить.

– Я знал, что ты когда-нибудь явишься за мной, негодник, – прогудел Блэк сквозь смех. – Но не думал, что даже тебе хватит яиц взять с собой мальчишку и убить меня прямо перед ним…

– Я не буду убивать тебя, Сириус, – сказал Римус почти нежно.

– Я убью, – отозвался Гарри.

Смех тут же прекратился.

Они оба посмотрели на Гарри, который поднял палочку.

– Подожди, Гарри, – медленно произнёс Римус. – Э-э, дай мне сначала отойти в сторону…

Гарри дёрнул палочкой, копируя движения Римуса, когда тот указывал кому-то пистолетом отодвинуться. Римус отошёл назад.

– На тебе этот ошейник, так что ты должен отвечать мне честно, – сказал Гарри Сириусу.

– Если прикажешь, то буду честен, – ответил Сириус. Гарри глубоко вздохнул.

– Ты убил моих родителей.

– Это так, – сказал Сириус, но по его лицу пробежала странная судорога. Гарри мельком взглянул на Римуса: он никогда не видел, как его приёмный отец плачет, но сейчас тот выглядел так, будто близко к этому, – он выглядел не как Дядя, умеющий обращаться с оружием, заключающий сделки с могущественными криминальными боссами по всему миру и наводящий ужас на преступный мир Англии; а больше как профессор Люпин, мягкий, добрый и понимающий учитель, который всегда давал дополнительные разъяснения, когда его просили, и никогда не мечтал заказать киллера проблемным студентам.

– Почему? – спросил Гарри.

– Я думал, что Муни шпион.

– Ах ты сукин сын… – Римус кинулся вперёд, но Гарри выкрикнул «Экспеллиармус!», и того отбросило обратно в одно из кресел. Он потрясённо уставился на Гарри.

– Объяснись, – приказал Гарри.

– Чего тут объяснять?

– Ты предал моих родителей.

– И Римуса, – сказал Сириус с широкой мученической улыбкой, из-за которой, кажется, потрескалась тонкая кожа его скул.

– Как?

– Из-за меня Волдеморт узнал их тайну.

У Гарри пересохло во рту, но он хрипло продолжил.

– Ты был Хранителем тайны.

Сириус молчал. Римус издал какой-то задушенный вскрик.

– Ты был их Хранителем? – переспросил Римус, откинувшись в кресле. 

Сириус пытался бороться, но наконец ответил:

– Нет.

Комнату охватила тишина.

– Мне нужно выпить, – бросил Римус и подошёл к бару. Он налил стакан бренди, опрокинул в себя и наполнил его водой. Он предложил воду Гарри, который выпил её, чувствуя остатки алкоголя.

– Кто был Хранителем тайны, Сириус? – спросил Римус. – Не ври, иначе я лишу Гарри подарка и сам замучаю тебя до смерти.

– Я и не могу врать, – ответил Сириус, но всё ещё выглядел так, будто пытался сопротивляться.

– Кто это был?

– Хвост.

– Ты убил Хвоста.

Сириус отрицательно покачал головой, почти как робот. Он пристально смотрел на Гарри.

– Это была подстава. Он повесил убийства на меня. Мы никому не сказали, даже Дамблдору. Я думал, что так они будут в безопасности… – на мгновение скинув с себя Империус, Сириус неуверенно шагнул вперёд. – Прости меня, Гарри… 

Римус поймал его за ошейник. Сириус отчаянно хватанул ртом воздух. Они на короткое время замерли, потом Римус щёлкнул застёжкой, и Сириус чуть не рухнул вперёд, будто исчезла невидимая опора. Люпин поймал его одной рукой.

Гарри смотрел, как Сириус Блэк, человек, которого он научился ненавидеть по историям Римуса, отчаянно вцепился в его приёмного отца, будто утопающий. Смотрел, как Римус поднял крёстного на ноги и заключил в объятие, как своих сообщников перед совещанием о «делах». Как равный равного.

Гарри одиноко стоял, спрятав палочку, и смотрел, как его крёстный рыдал в объятиях его приёмного отца. Жестокий криминальный босс и беглый преступник, которого Гарри не то чтобы совсем не знал, обычно не вели себя так. Он не понимал, что делать.

Затем Римус освободил одну руку и жестом своих ловких пальцев подозвал Гарри, а Сириус чуть отошёл в сторону.

– Я не вру, – выпалил он.

– Мы знаем, – сказал Гарри. Римус опустил Сириуса в кресло и положил ладонь на плечо Гарри, крепко сжимая. Первый раз за три года он почувствовал себя настоящим сыном Римуса.

– Итак, теперь нам нужно найти Хвоста, – сказал Гарри и дотронулся до приклада пистолета, подаренного на Рождество. – И его ждёт более мучительная смерть.

– Вот это мой пацан, – сказали Римус и Сириус одновременно.

***

Они отдали ковёр другому беглецу и не собирались возвращаться в Оксфорд с кем-то третьим, что поставило Римуса «Дядю» Люпина и Гарри «Пацана» Поттера этой новогодней ночью в Инвернессе в несколько затруднительное положение. Было бы неразумно быть увиденными в этой местности, нельзя было терять время. Бег на полной скорости до ночного поезда, идущего на юг, с большим чёрным псом, который поспевал за ними, несмотря на то, что, казалось, он вот-вот умрёт от истощения, – один из самых захватывающих моментов в пока ещё недолгой жизни Гарри.

На поезде они доехали до Глазго, а там поймали «Ночного рыцаря» до Оксфорда: путешествие заняло гораздо больше времени, чем обычно, из-за огромного количества пассажиров во время каникул. Поэтому только вечером первого января они оказались в четверти мили до дома в Оксфорде и пошли домой под дождём; однако, Римус, кажется, его не замечал, а Бродяга точно не возражал. Он резвился в лужах.

Мало кто из коллег-маглов Римуса и ещё меньше его друзей-волшебников понимали, зачем он держит дворецкого; особенно удивлялись волшебники – почему бы просто не завести домашнего эльфа. Однако домашние эльфы – глупые, надоедливые создания, которых легко обвести вокруг пальца. Дворецкий Римуса, сам со своим тёмным прошлым, знал как держать рот на замке. Если он и пытался немного нажиться на своём положении, то такую вольность Римус мог легко допустить (и если понадобится, использовать позже для шантажа). Его жена Эсмеральда не только знала, как держать язык за зубами, но и превосходно выводила кровавые пятна с белых рубашек.

Ещё одна причина заключалась в том, что дворецкий Римуса, в частности, был абсолютно невозмутим.

– Альфред! – прорычал Римус, когда они вошли в дом. – Альфред, где тебя носит, чёрт побери!

В прихожую вошёл хорошо одетый мужчина средних лет, который едва ли дёрнул бровью, увидев двух человек, с которых накапало на ковёр, и большого чёрного пса, отряхивающегося рядом с фикусом.

– Добрый вечер, хозяин Люпин, – сказал он и дал знак прибежавшей на крики Эсмеральде принести чистые полотенца и поставить чай. Он помог Римусу снять пальто и стряхнул капли с его жилета. – Гуляли под дождём и бегали за бродячими собаками? Хозяин Гарри, снимайте скорее пальто, вы простудитесь.

– Спасибо, Альфред, – сказал Римус, принимая сухой платок, пока Альфред чистил другим запачканное лицо Гарри. – Пожалуйста, приготовь жёлтую спальню, у нас на несколько дней остановится гость. Всё в порядке, Сириус. Альфред умеет хранить секреты.

Альфред даже не моргнул, когда на месте пса появился человек в порванной одежде и со спутанными волосами, немытый и явно на последней стадии истощения.

– Конечно, сэр. Хозяин?..

– Блэк, – ответил Римус.

– Точно, сэр. Хозяин Сириус Блэк, полагаю? Вы желаете принять ванну, сэр?

Сириус бросил голодный взгляд.

– Да. Я приму огромную горячую ванну. И бифштекс. С кровью. С картофелем и луком. Ещё с грибами и морковью.

– Очень хорошо, сэр. Эсмеральда, – обратился к ней Альфред, забирая горячие полотенца, – в жёлтую спальню нужно принести большой бифштекс с кровью и хорошую порцию бренди. А пока проветри её и приготовь ванну.

Эсмеральда убежала, а Альфред критически осмотрел своих подопечных.

– Если я больше не нужен, хозяин Люпин, могу ли я проводить хозяина Блэка в его комнаты?

– Дальше мы справимся сами, – согласился Римус, оставляя мокрую обувь у порога. – Пойдём, Гарри.

Полчаса спустя Римус сидел за столиком в роскошной мраморной ванной комнате, а Гарри стоял неподалёку, подпирая комод. Сириус восседал в гигантской ванной, его достоинство оберегала в основном мыльная пена, а Эсмеральда, усердничая с расчёской и ножницами, приводила его волосы в порядок. Получалась не самая элегантная стрижка в мире, но они это вытерпят, тем более сам Сириус точно казался более счастливым с гладковыбритым подбородком и желудком, полным мяса.

– А ты тут времени не терял, да, Муни? – спросил он, погружаясь в воду, которую спускали и меняли уже дважды, чтобы она унесла грязь, нажитую за двенадцать лет в Азкабане. Сириус скрёб кожу до тех пор, пока она не покраснела, а Эсмеральда смотрела на его обломанные ногти так, будто сделать ему маникюр – цель всей её жизни.

– Не то чтобы, – ответил Римус с улыбкой, когда Сириус вновь всплыл на поверхность: его короткие колючие волосы теперь прилипли к черепу. Эсмеральда унесла парикмахерские инструменты, перед уходом одарив Гарри улыбкой и взъерошив его волосы.

– Я благодарен за чистоту, – Сириус блаженно вздохнул, откидывая голову на край ванны. – Но людям интересно, откуда весь мрамор и золото. Помнится, ты говорил, что твой отец беден.

– Он беден, – отозвался Римус. – Ты и понятия не имеешь, кто я, Сириус, да?

– Всё я знаю, ты вот Муни, – ответил Сириус, – а это Гарри. Я так благодарен, что ты взял его под своё крыло, раз я был не совсем в состоянии помочь.

– Я Дядя, – тихо сказал Римус, и Сириус распахнул глаза.

– Чей дядя? – спросил он с настойчивостью.

– Тот самый Дядя. Это своего рода почётное…

– _Тот самый_ Дядя? Который заправляет контрабандистами? – вопросил Сириус. Римус выглядел довольным тем, что его имя дошло до одиночных камер Азкабана. – Нихрена себе, из-за тебя половина волшебников в Азкабане пристрастилась к магловским сигаретам.

– Одно из моих второстепенных дел, да. Их семьи хорошо платят, а я обладаю неким пристрастием к сиклям, – скромно ответил Римус.

– Ну, это многое объясняет, да? Я так понимаю, это не первый твой побег из тюрьмы, – сказал Сириус, и в это время в комнату вошла Эсмеральда с подносом и принялась разливать чай.

– Первый из Азкабана, – ответил Римус.

– И вы собирались меня убить!

– Это был мой подарок на Рождество, – сказал Гарри с шутливой обидой. – Должен был в первый раз замочить кого-нибудь.

Сириус вскинул брови и уставился на Римуса, который лишь пожал плечами.

– Рано или поздно он бы понял, чем я занимаюсь. Я решил, что лучше обучить его жизненно важным навыкам.

– Убийства, побеги и контрабанда – жизненно важные навыки?

– Ну… да. Не каждый может просто так проникнуть в Азкабан и уйти оттуда с Сириусом Блэком, грозой волшебников, – ответил Римус. – По моему мнению, он учится независимости и умению принимать руководство на себя.

– Ты должен открыть летний лагерь для мафиози.

– Цыц! Я не мафия. Это итальянцы. Я независимый предприниматель с разнообразными интересами во всех областях общества.

– Ты оборотень, у которого денег больше, чем у боженьки.

Римус зубасто оскалился.

– А ты опасный уголовник. Допивай чай и вылезай из ванны, нам очевидно есть, что обсудить.

– Полотенце, пожалуйста, – пробурчал Сириус.

– Стесняешься, Бродяга? В школе ты был совсем другой, – Римус подмигнул Гарри. – Если я правильно помню, то ты ходил со своими яйцами напоказ… БРОДЯГА!

Ухмыльнувшись, Сириус обернулся псом и, стоя по колено в воде, принялся отряхиваться, разбрасывая недавно обрезанную шерсть и мыльные брызги по всей комнате. Он выпрыгнул, опять отряхнулся и дал накинуть себе на спину полотенце.

Эсмеральда, раскладывающая пижаму для нового гостя в жёлтой спальне, услышала смех и лай. Она накрыла крышкой дымящийся кровавый бифштекс с рагу и тихо вышла, оставляя хозяина Люпина, его сына и гостя веселиться.

***

Когда Гарри вернулся в Хогвартс на весенний семестр третьего курса, всё шло более-менее нормально. По крайней мере, настолько нормально, насколько может быть у волшебников, то есть, если подумать, всё было весьма далеко от нормы.

Конечно, пришлось столкнуться с дементорами, потому что из Азкабана сбежали два опасных преступника, и одним из них был Сириус Блэк, правая рука Волдеморта и убийца родителей Гарри. На самом деле он не был ни тем, ни другим, и большую часть января пробегал в облике пса за Гарри и Римусом на прогулках по улицам Оксфорда. Было не очень круто проводить всё время на публике псом, но это чертовски лучше, чем быть псом в Азкабане.

В любом случае, Гарри освоил Патронус, когда они с Римусом готовились к проникновению в Азкабан, и потому редко испытывал трудности с дементорами, несмотря на то, что они питали к нему какой-то особый интерес. Гриффиндор выиграл в этому году Кубок по квиддичу (Римус выиграл пари, и значит, Гарри получил новую «Молнию»), а Гермиона и Рон планировали, как применить свои новообретённые навыки букмекеров на Чемпионате мира по квиддичу осенью: Рон подначивал людей поднимать ставки. Римус предложил подделать мётлы болгар, но Гермиона сказала, что нужно дать хоть иллюзию шанса бедолагам, которые ставят на эту команду. И правда, Римус пытался в какой-то степени разделять мир волшебников и преступный мир; было нормально использовать магию, чтобы добиться преимущества в преступлении, но совершать что-то незаконное, чтобы превзойти волшебников казалось… ну… непорядочным что ли. Поэтому они посвятили это лето другим приятным вещам.

Римус, осознав, какая сила кроется в «зверушке-уголовнике» (как называл себя Сириус), теперь часто приглашал людей в свой кабинет и говорил с ними очень взвешенным, ровным тоном об их денежных долгах, о том, какие неприятности из-за них возникли, или о том, что они, к сожалению, предали чьё-то доверие, – а в это время Сириус лениво лежал в тенях кабинета. Это было в высшей степени действенно, и Сириус, кажется, наслаждался своей ролью. Он не был заинтересован в управлении делами, но угрожать умел как никто другой. Они с Гарри часами совершенствовали «наклон головы» и «хмурый взгляд», пока Римус отсутствовал, занимаясь своими различными заведениями: от вполне законных книжных магазинов до весьма роскошных борделей. Иногда даже, что особенно ярко свидетельствовало о любви Римуса к книгам, бордель и книжный совмещались.

У Римуса «на ставке» было несколько авроров, и один из них достал билеты на Чемпионат мира по квиддичу. Они также договорились, что патрули не будут обращать внимания, как Гермиона – у которой, правда, и так было идеально невинное лицо – тихонько собирает незаконные ставки. Она взяла с собой Бродягу для защиты, и мало у кого появлялось желание угрожать тринадцатилетней девочке, за которой идёт зубастый пёс, в холке достающий ей до плеча.

Гарри в качестве защиты предпочёл свой двадцать второй калибр, который бесконечно очаровал Артура Уизли; в итоге ему пришлось выслушать лекцию от Римуса о скрытности, так как тот поймал мальчика за демонстрацией пистолета Артуру, Рону и Дунгу Флетчеру на окраине лагеря. Спесь, сказал Римус, подходит лишь оборотням в погонах и мёртвым преступникам, и хоть он был не против первого варианта карьеры для Гарри, он точно не хотел, чтобы Гарри стал вторым.

Сириус отлично провёл время, задирая ногу у палаток каждого аврора, каждого старого школьного врага и каждого эгоистичного ублюдка, который не делился поджаренной на костре сосиской.

Конечно, сам матч был потрясающим, настолько, что Гарри совсем забыл следить за счётом, голами и исходом ставок; Римус, который сидел рядом, очевидно тоже был полностью поглощён. И пока Гермиона, чей интерес к квиддичу в лучшем случае был чисто финансовым, сохраняла спокойствие, Сириус и Рон больше переживали за исход игры, а не за сумму выигрыша. Гермиона закатила истерику, потому что несколько последних ставок были сделаны лепреконовым золотом, но Римус великодушно сказал ей, чтобы потери она вычла из его доли.

Этой ночью Гарри проснулся от того, что Бродяга куснул его за руку – нежно, но крепко – и потащил наружу. Там он увидел бегущие толпы и отряд Пожирателей смерти, шагающий по лагерю. Римус вышел из ближней палатки и, отправив Сириуса с Гермионой и Уизли, вытащил два своих пистолета, которые обычно хранил в кобурах на бёдрах во время путешествий по миру волшебников. Увидев это, Гарри вернулся в палатку за своим двадцать вторым.

К тому времени, когда Пожиратели поняли, что происходит, и бросились врассыпную, Римус уложил пятерых шестью выстрелами, а Гарри тем же количеством выстрелов убрал троих, плюс подстрелил Люциуса Малфоя. Свидетелями этому стали лишь несколько авроров; потом они клялись и божились, что понятия не имеют, кто это сделал. Даже те, кто не был «на ставке», радовались, что кто-то другой спокойно и хладнокровно расправился с ситуацией.

В конце концов, как сказал Римус позднее за чаем, когда шумиха затихла, они могут быть оборотнями в погонах, но с такими вещами справляться не умеют. Необходимое насилие – одно дело, но бессмысленное насилие плохо послужило бы их репутации. Гарри, который чувствовал себя достаточно самодовольно из-за того, что наконец смог задействовать свой пистолет, согласно кивнул и тайком поставил под стол миску со сливочным пивом для Бродяги.

***

– Давай не ходить вокруг да около. Я ебу того, кого захочу, _понял_?

Гарри Поттер, приёмный сын главного криминального авторитета Британии и крестник осуждённого беглеца (не осуждённого преступника, конечно, так как никакого суда и не было, но тем не менее уголовника), привык к некоторому количеству сквернословия. Хотя Дядя предупреждал своих партнёров о том, что рядом с ребёнком нужно следить за языком, время от времени у кого-нибудь что-то да проскальзывало. Всё-таки Гарри рос в криминальной семье, а в криминале без мата никуда.

Но он никогда не слышал, чтобы _Римус_ так разговаривал.

Перво-наперво Римус был управленцем, распорядителем людей и вещей, во вторую очередь он был учёным, и только в третью – преступником. Он оказался там, где сейчас, лишь из-за того, что научился использовать магию для успеха в преступлениях, но Гарри подозревал, что глубоко внутри Римус – один из тех прирождённых учёных. Именно поэтому, когда он услышал такое предложение, произнесённое голосом Римуса, то прижал ухо к щели в двери и прислушался. Разве мог поступить по-другому сын криминального авторитета?

У Римуса была встреча с Ивановичем, одним из русских парней, который любил брать их на охоту. Иванович был маглом, но хорошим и надёжным человеком. Гарри обнаружил, что его советы обычно были весьма дельными.

– Слушай, _Рэмус_ , друг мой, – сказал Иванович, и через щель Гарри увидел, что он сидит на удобном парчовом стуле, положив шляпу на колени, а Римус беспокойно ходит по комнате. Римус был одет в один из своих костюмов «специально для встреч с преступниками», в котором он выглядел как гангстер из американского кино. В нём он мог бы отправиться танцевать свинг и смотрелся бы вполне уместно, хотя идея о танцующем свинг Дяде была положительно абсурдной. Он скорее был из тех, кто сидит за столом и крутит монетку в пальцах, пока другие танцуют свинг. Но только это было слишком показушно и по-американски.

Так что о настоящем свинге разговора и не шло, просто Римус и Гарри страстно любили музыку, а Римус помимо этого ещё и нелепую одежду.

– Не мне читать тебе мораль, – продолжил Иванович, – но я твои уши и глаза в нашем мире. Если кто-то покупает десять публичных домов, то люди говорят, э-э, он бизнесмен, это бизнес. Если кто-то покупает два, даже если это ты, то люди говорят… это хобби. Он дилетант, любит женщин, любит уединённость.

– В моих покупках нет ничего дилетантского, Иванович. Я Дядя, – отрезал Римус.

– Твои бордели очень популярны, – согласился Иванович. Это правда: литературные бордели, которые держал Римус, где можно было провести тихий часочек за книгой или не такой тихий с одним из её персонажей, пользовались огромной популярностью. Оборотное зелье мало годилось для превращения обычных людей в воплощение героев книг, но немного иллюзионных чар и воображение вершили своё дело. Вполне достойно, если судить по доходам Римуса, особенно после сессии, когда университетские студенты (и достаточно много преподавателей) хотели спустить пар. И если преподаватели ловили там учеников, те всегда могли сказать, что пришли сюда «ради уникальных первых изданий!»

– Да, – сказал Римус. – Очень.

– Но раньше ты часто ходил туда… что, конечно, отличный способ проконтролировать качество, – поспешно добавил Иванович, – и с нашей работой правильно избегать влюблённостей. Но люди волнуются. Потому что ты перестал там бывать, понимаешь. Кто она, новая любовница Дяди? Почему он перестал посещать свои бордели и больше не целует руки женщин на званых вечерах?

– Я даже _не ходил_ ни на какие вечера…

– Именно!

– Теперь у меня есть Гарри и просто не хватает времени, понимаешь? Он взрослеет, и мне пора проявить хоть чуточку благоразумия.

– Возможно, тебе пора брать его с собой в…

– Нет, он слишком юн.

– Скоро Рождество. Он ведь дома на каникулах, да?

– Ему четырнадцать, извращенец!

Иванович пожал плечами и растёкся в улыбке.

– Когда мне было четырнадцать…

– Гарри тут ни при чём, хватит.

– Хорошо. Но мне любопытно. Кто она? Кто эта женщина, из-за которой ты забыл остальных?

Гарри обратился в слух. Ему теперь тоже было интересно, почему Римус никуда больше не ходил, – ну, по крайней мере, ради удовольствия. Почему ему теперь больше нравилось оставаться дома с Гарри и Сириусом или хорошей книгой.

За все эти годы у них было множество гостей, но в доме много свободных спален, и Гарри никогда не был уверен, кто из гостей оставался в них, а кто в постели Римуса. А теперь вообще никто не приезжал, совсем, и так было с прошлого Нового года, когда они приютили Сириуса. Судя по разговору, ничего не менялось и в течение учебного года: теперь, когда Римус уволился с должности профессора магловедения, Гарри видел своего приёмного отца только на каникулах и на выходных в Хогсмиде.

Он заметил, что Бродяга, свернувшийся в клубок под стулом Ивановича, смотрел на него. Когда их взгляды встретились, Бродяга подмигнул и чуть высунул язык.

– Нет никакой женщины, – твёрдо ответил Римус. – Я сосредоточился на управлении бизнесом и воспитании Гарри, вот и всё. Кроме того, ходят слухи…

– Слухи? – спросил Иванович. Бродяга выглядел слегка встревоженным.

– Что Вол… что мой старый конкурент возвращается. Или может вернуться. Я думал, что с ним покончено, но, видимо, ошибался. Мы с Гарри попали в перестрелку с его бандой на спортивном мероприятии несколько месяцев назад.

– О? И как справился маленький Дядя?

– Хорошо. Даже очень хорошо, – сказал Римус с гордостью, и Гарри улыбнулся. – Слушай, если кто-то ещё спросит, то скажи, что, во-первых, я занят своим бизнесом, а во-вторых, что я…

– Что ты ебёшь, кого захочешь, ага, – усмехнулся Иванович. – Понимаю. Хорошего дня, друг мой. Где выход, я знаю.

Гарри нырнул за колонну в коридоре и задержал дыхание, ожидая, пока пройдёт Иванович; он услышал шаги за дверью, а затем голос Сириуса.

– Гарри? – позвал он. Гарри не ответил: вопрос звучал не так, будто Сириус хочет поговорить с ним, а так, будто хочет проверить, не подслушивает ли он дальше. Послышались отступающие шаги, и Гарри тихо вернулся на свой предыдущий пост: дверь теперь была закрыта, поэтому он приставил ухо к замочной скважине.

– Что за наглые, пронырливые, надоедливые придурки… – начал Сириус, но Римус оборвал его.

– Помолчи, Сириус, – сказал он с усталостью в голосе. – Кое в чём он прав, знаешь ли. Люди начали судачить.

– Ты дал ему хорошую отмазку.

– Полагаю. Но Гарри рано или поздно начнёт догадываться.

– Слушай, Муни, ты ведь сам говорил…

– Что это слишком для моих деловых партнёров. Это может разрушить мою карьеру.

Последовала тишина, и затем Гарри услышал странный звук, будто кто-то…

Он развернулся и посмотрел через широкую замочную скважину в комнату. Его приёмный отец, глава преступного мира Западной Европы, страстно целовал его крёстного отца, грозу волшебного мира. И это были не поцелуи в щёку, которыми мафиози приветствовали Гарри и Римуса перед званым ужином. Тут явно были замешаны языки. Руки блуждали. Гарри размышлял, не следует ли ему начать записывать, чтобы знать, что именно делать в тот день, когда он будет достаточно взрослым для похода в бордель.

– У тебя есть мозги, – сказал Сириус, хорошо подражая американскому акценту. – Всё будет хорошо. Кстати, я согласен с Ивановичем… Думаю, это будет хорошее поощрение для мальчика…

– Может быть, на следующее Рождество, когда ему будет пятнадцать, – отрезал Римус. Гарри почувствовал лёгкий укол разочарования, но у него ведь были пинап-картинки на стенах спальни в Хогвартсе, добытые Джонни Паразитом. Джонни собирал винтажные картинки с девочками и отправил ему несколько самых крутых в обмен на пять фунтов летучих шипучек, которых у маглов не найдёшь.

Что ж, в любом случае, ещё одна тайна раскрыта, и она показала важность подслушивания в коридорах. Теперь он точно собирался серьёзно поговорить с близнецами о завершении работы над этими удлинителями ушей: может, они и не интересовались большинством преступных начинаний Рона, но это не значит, что их «безделки» бесполезны. Римус любил покровительствовать предприимчивым умникам из волшебников: он говорил, что это шаг вперёд на пути к лучшему взаимопониманию между маглами и магами, по крайней мере, хотя бы в некоторых вещах. Толпе ведь всё равно, у кого покупать.

Гарри улыбнулся своим мыслям и ушёл, оставив своего отца и крёстного заниматься, чем им хочется. Безусловно, _некоторых_ людей Муни принимал с распростёртыми объятиями.

***

Четвёртый год Гарри в Хогвартсе был испытанием в осторожности, особенно после волнительных приключений на Чемпионате мира по квиддичу. На должность преподавателя Защиты от Тёмных искусств пришёл Аластор Муди, а он был известным аврором в отставке. Как и полиции, Гарри аврорам не доверял, будучи истинным сыном своего отца-гангстера.

Гарри и его друзья творили множество не вполне законных шалостей в Хогвартсе, и Дамблдор, даже если узнавал о чём-то, всегда закрывал на это глаза (что приводило в ярость Северуса Снейпа, который до сих пор не знал, что случилось с его одеждой, когда они выкрали все его штаны на третьем курсе). Однако Аластор Муди был известен в криминальном мире как самый честный аврор. Это волновало Гарри.

– Я бы не стал сильно переживать, – сказал Римус, когда Гарри озвучил своё беспокойство на рождественских каникулах. – Со временем я понял, что единственный полицейский, которого стоит опасаться, – тот, что у тебя на зарплате. Кроме того, тебе он доверяет… а меня помнит по временам, когда я был многообещающим волшебником в Ордене.

– Где-где? – переспросил Гарри. Сириус, сидящий на диване рядом с Римусом и читающий биографию Уайти Балджера**, оторвал глаза от книги.

– Ты ему не рассказывал? – спросил он, и Римус отпил вина.

– Как-то речь не заходила. Орден был… просто сборищем людей, посвятивших себя борьбе с Волдемортом. Ничего больше.

– Я так понимаю, это был твой трамплин в криминальный мир, – улыбнулся Сириус.

– Правильно понимаешь. Я сколотил состояние, убирая Пожирателей смерти, которые так и просились умереть, и сметая их драгоценности, чтобы всё выглядело как ограбление со взломом, – ответил Римус. – Дёшево. По сравнению с тем, чем я занимаюсь сейчас.

Гарри усмехнулся и вернулся к домашней работе: как он понимал, сейчас Римус в основном занимался Сириусом.

В этом году Гарри участвовал в Турнире Трёх волшебников, а это значит, что Гермиона, в дополнение ко всей домашней работе, сходила с ума от ведения записей о разнице в очках и соотношении ставок. Учитывая, что она была единственным букмекером, работающим прямо из школы, и к тому же лучшей подругой одного из участников, она стала главным выбором наиболее серьёзных и азартных игроков. Ей пришлось отбрить Людо Бэгмена, когда за его выигрышем пришли гоблины, и после этого Гарри и его двадцать второй редко покидали её. Когда у Гарри не получалось, рядом с ней был Рон с тридцать пятым, который Гарри купил ему, чтобы подбодрить после побега его любимой крысы Коросты прошлым летом.

Однако на финальном задании Турнира Гарри отложил в сторону свой двадцать второй, потому что Римус всегда предпочитал не использовать магловские способы для решения проблем волшебников. Ведь в некоторым смысле волшебники для них были больше Своими, чем преступный мир, а Своих надо защищать. Конечно, ты принимаешь у них ставки и иногда ломаешь ногу или две, если они не платят по долгам, но Римус часто проявлял к ним снисходительность.

И жаль, потому что двадцать второй очень бы пригодился, чтобы застрелить Питера Петтигрю, который пожертвовал своей рукой ради Волдеморта, и ещё больше пригодился бы, чтобы застрелить самого Волдеморта. Как сказал Римус позднее, та ночь была одной сплошной неразберихой, но теперь они хотя бы знают, где искать Питера. Он изобрёл совершенно новые пыточные заклинания специально для крысы.

Было и несколько плюсов: близнецы, которые делали ставки в пользу Гарри с самого первого дня, заработали на Турнире целое состояние, а Гарри добавил к нему свой выигрыш как неактивный партнёр. Римус даже составил весьма необычный договор, по которому Гарри переходила доля во «Всевозможных волшебных вредилках», но она гарантировала ему в первую очередь предоставление прототипов и возможность влияния на управление, а не какой-то доход. Это была первая полулегальная теневая сделка Гарри, и он мог бы поклясться, что видел как Римус смахивал слезу гордости, когда следил за подписанием и платил нотариусу.

Следующее лето было одним из самых лучших в ещё недолгой жизни Гарри, пусть и крайне занятым; спустя несколько дней после его пятнадцатого дня рождения, Сириус взломал дверь дома на Гриммо, 12 и впустил их, буркнув Гарри мрачно: «Это всё твоё!»

Гарри, у которого в отличие от Сириуса не было воспоминаний о доме, принялся за работу вместе с остальным Орденом Феникса и нехилым количеством Многочисленных Джимми, нанятых Римусом. Они скребли, выкидывали и вычищали, пока Дом на Гриммо не стал чистым холстом, на котором Гарри мог оставить свой след.

В завершение они с Сириусом и Римусом провели целый вечер в коридоре, выкуривая одну за одной, беседуя, выжигая дырку за дыркой на кричащем и визжащем портрете матушки Сириуса, пока от него не осталось хнычущего лоскутка с ожогами и следами от заклятий.

**Author's Note:**

> *Движение ополчения в США (англ. Militia movement) — американское общественно-политическое движение милитаризированных радикальных группировок (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Движение_ополчения_в_США).
> 
> **Джеймс Джозеф «Уайти» Балджер (англ. James Joseph "Whitey" Bulger, род. 9 сентября1929 года.-Дорчестер, США) — американский гангстер, лидер криминальной группировки Winter Hill (1970—1980-е), причастен к 19 убийствам. Был осведомителем ФБР (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Балджер,_Уайти).


End file.
